thefanideasofisaacfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
'Character's name' (Don't modify this section. Instead you can copy it) Write your username here. Here you write the unlock requirements. '' '''Reference Explain where your character to comes from, give some background informations etc. Info "Title" - Give your Character a job it would fullfill in an RPG Then write a short summary explaining the character and explain if there are some special rules to them. Unlock Add which items are unlocked when finishing certain mislestones in the game. The standart milestones which are used by the game are the completition of The Womb, Sheol, Cathedral and The Chest. Last but not least some things to consider, when creating a character: - Check the spelling before publishing your idea - Check if your idea already exists. - Keep unlocking requirements for characters reasonable. A reqirement like "Blast away 30 blue rocks" is ok, something like "Finish off Satan with The Sun Tarot Card while only having half a heart" is not. - The total sum of stat points for characters is 11-12 points. A character should have some kind of drawback to justify a higher sum. Same is true for starting items,so don't go overboard with these. HeadlessEdit '-Deathwolf66 To unlock this character you need to use shears 20 times and get the noose once. Reference This character has no bible reference. Info "The Evil Head" This character is supose to be someone that sacrificed himself to devil by using shears. He was about to suicide with a noose because he was lost in the deep dephs with no food or water during 3 weeks, only with a simple penny, until devil gave him this offear: he needed to sacrifice himself and he would get another life has a floating head. But he got possesed and he got evil. Theres 2 rules - you will not find any angel items or the angel room (halo, guardian angel, cross, etc) and when you fight satan your damage will lower by one. Unlock Womb - The Saw - Passive Item - Makes the player leave blood that hurts enemys. it disapears quickly but it does good damage. Sheol - Devil contract - Rare Trinket - Rarely makes the devil room give you a free item instead of 2 items for heart containers. Cathedral - The broken heart - It is an active item. It recharges every 6 rooms. It will reroll normal hearts in a room into soul hearts. The Chest - One more time! - Passive item - When you die you will respawn with your heart containers transformed into soul hearts and your lowes stat will increase by 3. Gamer Hitman41165 Beat Mom's heart/IT LIVES while having a Gamekid. Reference Not a refrence to the bible,but a refrence to people who play the game and did unlock him as not every casual gamer can beat Mom's heart/IT LIVES Info Gamer He plays a lot of video games,fortune tellers will not say most of the things it already says other than You are wasting your life away,and it will add new fortunes like Y so serious?a refrence to both Batman and the fact that gamers are known to rage to FPSes or Gotta catch them all,a refrence to Pokemon,wich doesn't require me to explain Unlock Christmas list-beat Mom,it will give you a random handheld wich are also unlcoked by beating Mom,the handhelds:GBA,PSP,PS Vita,DS,3DS,Virtual Boy,wich all give u effects of the protagonists of their most known exclusive game Xbox360-beat the womb,its a limited use item,it will give u an effect for a random handheld however it recharges once every 6 rooms,after 6 uses it becomes a Red Ringed version wich will be used to throw at enemies and make it dissapear,unless the player has 15 cents in wich case he can go to a special room that should appear in EVERY FLOOR called Hacker's Room wich will repair it if u choose so Playstation 3-Beat Sheol,this item is a X360 that never red rings,rarely it might also give you special effects related to movies wich is a refrence to the fact that PS3s can run blu rays,for instance Spider Man,can use spider web to get across gaps and can also climb on rocks wich will last for the whole floor however the PS3 cant be used untill you go to the next floor Nintendo Wii-unlocked by beating the cathedral,it will transform you into Mario wich is another fan idea based off Mario from SMB Walktrough-unlocked by beating the chest with Gamer,looks like a PC screen,it will pass the floor,if used on Mom's heart it will go to a floor called "Glitch XL" and is a 1 time use first its Sheol+Cathedral and you fight 2 BOSSES,Isaac and Satan both at the same time,and the second boss room puts you fight against blue baby AND Mom,beating this will make you always be able to use the Walktrough every 2 floors and is an unlimited time use Arif By MechaArif *psssst* he's me shhhhh Arif is the tank class. He has minimum speed and and tears but high damage and range. His starting health is 2 so health ups are a must. {C}Unlocked by beating limbo II with samson (couldn't make a sprite, he has white short hair though) Sinner Made By Bryan Poper Sinner is a non-Biblical Sin it only exists to balance the event of sins, and as if it were a sin of light created by God to control the other sins.After all he neutral and merely obeying the commandments of God.Sinner failed only once,and as punishment Envy cut his body so using it until today Your body was re-stitched by God.Sinner still in search of his original heart On Being a sin you can not fight against each other on the contrary they will give you items but you fight against Envy Wrath:Bombs Sloth:Tarot Card Lust:Pill Greed:Money Pride:Key Gluttony:Hearts Unlock:Beat the final boss Isaac/Satan holding the Book of the Sin Murphy Made By BryanPoper Murphy Pendleton is the main character and protagonist of Silent Hill Downpour Silent Hill History: Murphy is an a criminal and sent to jail at the beginning of the game put his past revealed and counted during the game How to Unlock Clear the game whit Cain in Sheol and Chatedral when holding Mom's Knife Unlocks Womb:Pistol Sheol: Shotgun Chatredal:Prison Cage The Chest:Pyramid Head Caasi Caasi is a character very similar to Isaac, but his skin is Black (As if he had obtained Brimstone). He's Isaac's direct opposite, and as such starts with the D20 instead of the D6. All of his movements are reversed, making him very difficult to play as. Sorry for Stealing name. 'Adam' by MiniPassword Unlocked by having 80 or more bombs in one playthrough without the use of Pyro. Biblical Reference Adam was the first man created by god, and the wife of Eve. Info "The Demolitionist" Adam is the bombing character. His starting stats are actually fairly decent compared to Eve, the original character with 2 starting items. His item, Bomb Kit, is insanely useful to keep a plethora of bombs, so as long as you keep it for a good amount of time, there shouldn't be any problems with that. In fact, this will allow you to use bombs in combat much more frequently, as you don't need to worry about wasting them. His ability Grenades also is great for crowd control. And, because of his fairly high starting health, deals with the devil shouldn't be too difficult. Overall, Adam is a good starting character because of his decent stats and good items. Unlock Fireproof Armor - Beat Satan with Adam Holy Hand Grenade - Beat Isaac with Adam Adam's Bomb - Beat the Chest with Adam 'Jacob' by SpurdoSoup Unlocked by quitting at Mom or Mom's Heart. Biblical Reference Jacob was Isaac's son. Info "The Coward" Being a balanced character, Jacob has the highest starting range of all characters. Though, his downside is his low Tears rate. He starts with the Coward's Scarf(activates when Jacob gets hit. Increases range.)and Archery for Dummies, which grants Cupid's Arrow for the current room. Unlock Archer's Mark - Complete The Womb with Jacob Jack in a Box - Complete Sheol with Jacob ??? - Complete Cathedral with Jacob Jacob's Scarf - Complete The Chest with Jacob (??? means that I didn't think of anything yet. Will add more later.) 'Tobias' by Cubbsy Unlocked by trying to kill Satan or Isaac (???) with the Bible. Biblical Reference The son of Toobit, who killed a demon. Info "The Adventurer" Tobias is a very easy playable character. His starting item is the Fishies Heart, wich poisonsevery enemy in the room for five seconds. It's good because it takes only 3 rooms to recharge, and because of the tiny basedamage. He has a good base health, so upgrading range, damage, range and speed is good. Unlock Book of Tobit - Beat Satan with Tobias Lil' Salomon'' - Beat Isaac with Tobias'' Freckles of Tobias - Beat Chest with Tobias 'Lazarus' by FlashMasterXD Unlocked by resurrecting yourself (dying while having 1up, Dead Cat, or Ankh) in the Cathedral.' Biblical Reference In the Gospel of John, Lazarus was raised from the dead by Jesus. Info "The Bandit" Lazarus seems, at first, a mediocre character. All he has to his name is the Book of Dead. But that Book of Dead coupled with his slightly above average tears can help him through. His main stat is tears, and upgrading it is the most important thing you can do. Because Book of Dead can double your stats above the maximum, and that fact that it's a fairly rare item, you have a great character to use, if a little difficult at first. And, since it functions basically like Cancer, having both means you have an absolutely insane amount of tears coming out. And his speed doesn't hurt either. His only downside is his Eve-like damage, but his tears more than make up for that. Unlock Baby Envy - Beat Satan with Lazarus Joy - Beat Isaac with Lazarus Lazarus's Bandage - Beat the Chest with Lazar 'Matthew' by Cubbsy '''''Unlocked by opening two shops without buying anything, and then killing mom. Biblical Reference Matthew was one of Jesuses followers. Info "The Minstrel" Matthew has the most tears out of any other Characters. The Krooked Eye enables the right eye shoot spectral tears once in a while (about one in six shots). The strategy is to NOT tkae damage on the first floor, 'cause of the eternal heart. Damage, range and speed is worth to find upgrade. Unlock Slice of Bread - Beat Satan with Matthew Octopi - Beat Isaac with Matthew Sweat of Matthew - Beat The Chest with Matthew 'Delilah' by JaxinZ Unlocked by collecting Cupid's Arrow and Lump of Coal, then defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives. Biblical Reference Delilah was Samson's wife, and betrayed the secret of his hair for money. Info "The Sniper" Delilah has the most range out of any character, and is the only one where such a thing is important. She starts off with 2 base damage, but her damage grows with how long her shots go (a result of Charred Arrow, which increases the speed and damage of tears the farther they travel, but only allows your tears stat to reach a maximum of 2.) Her basic strategy is to stand to one side and try to snipe the enemies in the room and keep them away. Since she's a pretty OP character if you're good at shooting from across the room, she starts with the Cursed Skull to balance things out. Your main priorities as her would be finding a new trinket and then starting to increase your speed. Unlock Charred Arrow - Beat Mom's Heart/It Lives '' Ball of Yarn - ''Beat Satan with Delilah Phillistinian Coin - Beat Isaac with Delilah Delilah's Wit - Beat The Chest with Delilah Treachery ''- Collect Samson's Lock as Delilah'' 'Noah' by Tracotaper Unlocked by having 5 or more famliars in one run Biblical Reference Noah built the ark that had a one male and female of every animal on Earth. Info "The Summoner" Noah loves animals well there no animals here so instead he loves babys and babys love him. Noah has a higher chance of getting familiars and starts out with the Monster Manual. He has an eternal heart so if he beats the first floor with out taking damage,he gets 3 hearts! Unlock Floaty Boat - beat Mom's Heart with Noah Tsunami - Beat Satan with Noah Friendly Unicorn - Beat Isaac with Noah Noah's Beard - Beat the Chest with Noah Noah"s plank - Beat SPACE with Noah 'Samael' by colddyshadow Unlocked by defeating Satan enough times. Biblical Reference In Judaism Samael is the angel of death and is equivalent to Satan. Samael fell from heaven when tried to overcome God and took Lilith, the first woman even before Eve, as his spouse. His name means "The Blind God". Info "The Death" Samael is a well balanced character who can fly over obstacles without any effect of items, also he shoots blood tears. He starts with The Necronomicon which can be a good deal in the begin. When playing as Samael, Devil Room is more likely to appear. Unlock Reaper's Scythe - Beat Death The Harbinger with Samael using The Necronomicon as the final strike. Grim's Mantle - Beat Satan with Samael. My Little Lady - Beat Isaac with Samael. Lilith - Beat The Chest with Samael. 'Lilith' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating The Chest with Samael. Biblical Reference In Judaism she was the first woman even before Eve. Lilith didn't agree with God's law to women to submit themselves to men's desire, so she rebelled and was thrown in the Hell by God. In Hell she married Samael and became the mother of demons. She is associated with Lust. Info "The Harlot" She has great Health and considerable Range, however has low Damage and Tear's speed. The Speed is almost low too, but it can be temporarily increased by using Lustful Heart. Lilith shoots blood tears. Unlock Lustful Heart - Unlocked together with Lilith. Temptation's Serpent - Beat Satan with Lilith. My Little Demon - Beat Isaac with Lilith. 'Thomas' By Cubbsy Picture by colddyshadow Unlocked by getting three different holy items in one playtrough. Reference Thomas was one of the Apostoles. Info "The Ranger" Thomas is a very fast character, who has a crappy range. The Rangers D.I.Y. is a good item, 'cause it gives piercing shots or my reflection for one room, and it takes 2 rooms to recharge. You propably need range, but it's optional. Unlock Jesus Soda'' - Beat Satan with Thomas'' Onion Ring ''- Beat Isaac with Thomas'' Thomas's Glasses'' - Beat The Chest with Thomas'' Can of Soda'' - Beat Lucifer with Thomas'' 'Zalgo' by colddyshadow Unlocked by defeating The Slenderman with ???. Reference It's a barely known horror meme. Zalgo is the personification of chaos, madness, it is the horror itself! Info "The Horror Itself" Zalgo starts with three Soul Hearts and acts basically likes ???. Unlock He Is Coming - Unlocked together with Zalgo. Call of Cthulhu - Beat Satan Zalgo. Melting Blood - Beat Isaac with Zalgo. Zalgo's curse- Beat the Chest with Zalgo 'Remains' by colddyshadow Unlocked by being resurrected enough times with ???. Reference It's the possible the skeleton of dead Isaac while ??? being his soul. Info "The Undead" Remains starts with 5 Soul Hearts and with A Bone which maximizes damage and can breaks rocks and possibles secret doors. Also Ankh provides an extra life. Unlock A Bone - Unlocked together with Remains. Skull Helmet - Beat Satan with Remains. Lamb Tributes - Beat Isaac with Remains. 'Athena' by colddyshadow Unlocked by using "VIII Justice" card enough times. Reference Athena is the greek goddess of Justice, daughter of Zeus and sister of Ares. Info "The Goddess of Justice" She starts with 3 Hearts and 2 Soul Hearts. Unlock Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Ares' by colddyshadow Unlocked by using "XI Strength" card enough times. Reference Ares is greek god of War, son of Zeus and brother of Athena. Info "The God of War" Although he has a low health he has great damage to make up for. Ardent Spear increase 1 level of Tears Speed on every hit that Ares receive. Ares shoots small spears and will never shoot tears. Unlock Ardent Spear - Unlocked together with Ares. Kratos - Beat The Chest with Ares. Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Kratos' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating the Chest with Ares. Reference Kratos is the protagonist from Playstation's Game God of War. He has killed Ares and taken his place as god of War. Info "The God of War" He has a low health, however has other status well balanced. Kratos will shoot his Chaos Blade, but he can never shoot tears. Unlock Chaos Blade - Unlocked together with Kratos. Out of ideas, suggestions accepted. Colddyshadow 17:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Solomon' by Doomspeaker Unlocked by getting 20 or more keys during one playthrough. Reference Father of David, king of Israel and famous wiseman. Commited the sin of heresy. Info "The Mage" Solomon has very low health and a fairly low fire rate. The idea is to kill enemies from a safe distance with aimed shots. Thanks to Heretic's Gift he can negate the first hit he suffers once per room. Once Legemeton is unlocked, Solomon can also summon helpers to distract enemies. Unlock Heretic's Gift ''- ''Unlocked together with Solomon. Legemeton - Beat Mom's Heart/It Lives with Solomon. Judge's Hammer - Beat Satan with Solomon. Otherworldy Influence- Beat Isaac with Solomon. Seal of Solomon- Beat ??? with Solomon. 'Sava' By FlashMasterXD Unlocked by killing 1000 enemies. Reference None Info "The Saint" He does not start with any items, but he IS able to fly. He starts with 1\2 of an eternal heart and 1 soul heart in the first floor. If you are able to not get hit 3 times and go to the next floor, you get a full heart (Because of the eternal heart) and another 1\2 of a eaternal heart. This will happen 7 times and then stop. And that's pretty much it. (very similar to the Magie's Faith trinket). Strategy Get as much soul hearts as you can. Getting an Active Item is a good idea considering he doesn't start with anything. Get the Prayer Card Unlock The Holy Staff - Beat Satan with Sava Holy Baby - Beat Isaac with Sava Sava's Hand - Beat the Chest with Sava 'Mario' By Anonymous Picture by colddyshadow {C}Get at least 3 mushroom related items (Magic Mushroom, Odd Mushroom, etc.) and beat Mom. ''' '''Reference Main protaganist of the Super Mario series of video games. He looks the same as in the video games. Info Just like in the games, Mario has low health, so health-ups are a must. Collecting Magic Mushroom or Odd Mushroom will give him a soul heart. Unlock Beat The Womb: Fire Flower Beat Sheol: Warp Pipe Beat The Cathedral: Starman Beat The Chest: Mario's Hat Get at least 3 mushroom related items as Mario and beat The Womb: Unlock Luigi 'Finn' by colddyshadow Unlocked by having more than 30 of Coins, Bombs and Keys in one playthrough. Reference Finn is the protagonist of Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Info Finn can be considerate an upgraded version of Isaac being faster than he. Adventure Backpack provides up to 3 slots of "Q" Items (Cards and Pills), the usage's order is defined by pickup's order. Unlock Adventure Backpack- Unlocked together with Finn. Jake- Beat Satan with Finn. Bless of Lady Iris- Beat Isaac with Finn. 'ISAAC-Bot' by colddyshadow Unlocked by collecting 3 High-Tech* Items in one playthrough. *Technology, Technology 2, Doctor's Remote, Teleport, X-Ray Vision, Battery, 9-Volt, Gamekid and Robo Baby. Reference It is Isaac entirely transformed into a Robot. Info "The Robot" ISAAC-Bot doesn't shoot tears, however thanks to Android Hand it will stretch its arm out as long as the player's range and will return when reaches maximum range or hit an obstacle. Android Hand knocks back enemies farthest and can collect pickups that are unreachable like those between holes. Cyborg Armor will maximize player's speed (You will walk on Wheels!) and prevent damages from Explosions, Fire, Hot Poop and Spikes (except from Sacrifice Room), although while passing by Spikes your speed will drastically drop. Unlock Android Hand - Unlocked together with ISAAC-Bot. Cyborg Armor - Unlocked together with ISAAC-Bot. 'Greeb' by colddyshadow Unlocked by beating SPACE Reference It is a generic kind of E.T. Info "The Visitor" The U.F.O grants flying ability and tears turn into a bolt balls that can paralyze enemies. Unlock The U.F.O - Unlocked together with Greeb. David by Kasimiez Unlocked by collecting Pageant Boy and the Small Rock and the 3 Dollar'' in one playthrough.'' '''Biblical Reference: David was the king of Israel and he killed Goliath. Stats Health: I I Speed: I l Tears: I I l Damage: I Range: I I l TOTAL STAT POINTS: 11 Starting Items The Slingshot Active Item(6 rooms): ''Throws a Rock at your Enemy (great Damage). '''Strategy' {C}- Always use the Slingshot for Bosses - Search for Damage Ups Unlock Scath - Beat Satan with David. Active Item: You can shoot Fire in the current Room Star of David - Beat the Cathedral with David. Passive Item: Same Effect as Wafer and The Polaroid together. Casper -by WhiteGoldNik Unlocked by defeating Satan or Isaac by ???, also you must have Ouija board or Lord of the Pit. {C}Stats {C}Health: I Speed: I I Tears: I I I Damage: I Range: I I I TOTAL STATS POINTS: 10 {C}Starting Items {C}Dead dove - spectral tears and flying. Strategy' - Search for health up and damage up.' Unlock {C}Talisman - Beat It Lives and Moms without taking damage. Passive item: give you +2 Luck up and 15% chance to fire spectral tear. John -by WhiteGoldNik Unlocked by collecting 6 Health up items, also you must have Technology or Technology 2. Stats {C}Health: I I I I Speed: I Tears: I I Damage: I Range: I I TOTAL STATS POINTS: 10 Starting items {C}Technology and Technology 2. Strategy - Search for speed up and damage up. Unlock {C}Nuclear Bomb - Beat 4 first floars without taking damage. Active item - does big poisonous damage to everyone monsters in the room, also deal damage to player, which cost half of heart. 'Jesus' -By Hitman41165 would look like isaac with hair just like Jesus had when he was killed Unlocked by:using the bible on the Mom's Heart while also having a holy item(holy water,prayer card,holy grail...) biblical refrence: God's son sent down to Earth to tell the people about God Stats: Health: I Speed:II Tears:III Damage:IIII Range: IIII Starting Items: The Bible God's son:spawns an isaac every 3 rooms wich will act as level 4 meat boys Holy Soul:Jesus will not be able to get Money = Power or any satanic item as they will transform into troll bombs on touch and health items will give you 1 heart container more than they did already 0 bombs 0 money 3 keys Strategy: go trough every room before going into the boss room if you see a satanic item avoid it at all cost as it will become a troll bomb on touch since you are not as fast as isaac watch out as sometimes you will spawn a Judas who will spawn guards that want to kill you. Kill the Judas first,THEN the guards Loot (There will be a pic XD) Biblical refrence: Cousin of Abraham Stats: Health: II, one half of eternal heart. Speed: III Tears: II Damage: II Range: III Total skill points: 12 Starting Items: Trinket Leg Pocket How to Unlock: Kill Isaac with Crack the Sky Unlock: Killing Satan: Holy Bombs: Turns the bombs white and also summons heavenly beam. Killing Isaac: Arrows of Gommora: Like Crack the Sky, but it will drop flaming comets. 'Brian' Unlocked by having 2 holy items and then dying of a sacrifice to the Devil room. Biblical Reference: Brian was a man who loved the god but then sacrificed himself for the devil saying "Sacrifice yourself to me and you will have unlimited life!" Stats Health: I I I I I I Speed: I I Tears: I I I Damage: I Range: I TOTAL STAT POINTS: 12 Starting Items Satan's Amulet Active Item: Raises Damage by 2 if a devil room trade would be made for the WHOLE playthrough.(The red cross on the picture of Brian) Weirdo Hat Passive Item: Brian will oftenly see godly items.(Cap on the picture) Strategy -Find a devil room as fast as you can. -Find ungodly items. -Look for as much devil rooms as you can,as brian has a really good health. -Good upgrades for Brian are: Evil items,Godly items,Damage and Range items. -Damage and speed are important. Unlock The Love Of The God - Beat Satan with Brian Passive Item: You will have higher chances to get Godly items. The Hatred Of The God - Beat Isaac with Brian Passive Item: You will have higher chances to get Evil items. Carl Unlocked by giving 200 coins to beggars in total LOOKS The character is poor looking Maybe like this?(Sorry for crappy arts...) : ' '''Suggestion: He should be holding a blank '"Dollar bill" '''STATS Health II Damage III Speed I Range II Tears IIII Total skill points: 12 STARTING ITEM Bum friend Unlock Quarter: Get 5 dollars in 1 playthrough 'Xena' Health 4 damage 3 speed 1 range 4 tears 3 STARTING ITEMS blood of the martyr whore of babylon Unlock Win game with Whore of babylon activated (As Magdalene) Abbadon by FiremariomkiZX Unlocked by fighting ALL the Harbingers (save for Headless Horseman) and having 100 fly-related powers over multiple playthroughs. Biblical Reference Angel king of the locusts. Info "The Necromancer" With a massive health, Abbadon is perfect for those learning the game. Blessing of the Apocalypse also gives him a useful advantage, as it can recharge his Locust's Baton and works similarly to Scatole. His game is all about locusts, and the Talon of the Sun is actually quite useful, thanks to a wider coverage of attack, though you should say goodbye to any chance of ranged capability. Also, beware of your very poor stats. Your locusts are absolutely needed to survive, without taking damage, due to the lack of good damage, movement and range. Unlock Blessing of the Apocalypse - Beat Satan with Abbadon Talon of the Sun - Beat Isaac with Abbadon Abbadon's Armour - Beat the Chest with Abbadon Let the Basement Burn! - Beat Lucifer as Abbadon Abbadon's Cloak - Beat Purgatory as Abbadon Trivia Despite being mostly based on Abbadon in the Bible, and his Castlevania counterpart, he has elements of Abbadon the Despoiler, from Warhammer 40,000 as well. Vlad Cronqvist by FiremariomkiZX Unlocked by defeating Death, with the Charm of the Vampire item equipped Biblical Reference None. Actual Reference Dracula's original name was Vlad III Tepes, or "Vlad the Impaler". In Castlevania, he was originally Mathias Cronqvist. Either way, he was a part of the Crusades, either keeping the Ottomans out of the Holy Land, or abandoning God for letting his wife die of illness, depending if you are a history buff, or a Castlevania nut respectively. Info "The Blood Knight" With above average damage and tears, Vlad is easily capable of defeating most foes. Charm of the Vampire gives him a survival advantage above all others, thanks to the Charm of the Vampire. Power over Death is also useful, as it gives Vlad the scythe attack that Death gives. Unlock Wicked Child - Beat Satan with Vlad Death's Ballad- Beat Isaac with Vlad The Dance of Illusions - Beat the Chest with Vlad Vampire Killer - Beat Lucifer as Vlad Bloody Tears - Beat Purgatory as Vlad Trivia Vlad's Unlock are all named after Castlevania songs from throughout the series. Xephos 21:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) By Saak38 PIc needed someone add a pic of banana from captain sparklez in binding of isaac form please Stats: Health:2 Speed:2 Damage:1 Tears:2 Range:1 Items:We need to go Deeper / Bomb Bag / Spelunker Hat How to Unlock:Kill ??? while holding 3 bomb related items. Beggar ~Pamasich {C}Unlocked by collecting 7 Items from an beggar. Story Isaac found many new friends in his adventure. One of them is the Beggar. Isaac gave him money. And sometimes, the Beggar gave him also a thing, an pickup or an item. Isaac encountered the Beggar many times and gave him also many money. So, the Beggar made an decision and joined Isaac on his great adventure. Gameplay-Description "The Beggar" ''- The Item "Bum Friend" do nothing. - Any money-related Item is more rare. And the Beggar cannot find any dime or nickel. - Other normal Beggars will give their Items for free.'' Unlock ''- Demon Beggar: Complete "Cathedral" with the Beggar.'' 'Jesse' {C}Houston691 Beat ??? while holding "The Left Hand" Trinket Reference Father of David in the Bible. Info Jesse is not allowed to enter Alternate Secret Rooms. Mom will not hit him with her hand. Unlock "Corruption" - Beat Satan with Jesse "Lice" - Beat Isaac with Jesse "Jesse's Finger" - Beat ??? with Jesse 'Mom By: dragonspiral123' Unlocked by defeating Mom only with items that begin with mom's. Bombs count as "mom" items. Reference: Binding of Isaac and Real Life Info: Will kill satan and Isaac if Mom uses "book of belial" but will kill Mom instantly if mom uses "the bible". Unlock "Traitor": Defeat Mom with Mom "My Blood Has Been Spilled on Me": Defeat Mom's Heart with Mom "Heaven and Hell Divided": Obtain an item in the God room and the Devil room 'Dismal' Reference Dismal is actually a Sonic Fan character I created. However, a friend of mine commented on how Isaac and Dismal are fairly similar; :They're both fragile and sensitive :They've both had troubled childhoods (with Isaac being attacked by his mother, and Dismal having been kidnapped at age 3 by The Trolls) :Their personalities are somewhat similar; in one of the endings, Isaac, upon realizing that he is corrupt, locks himself in his toy chest as a form of atonement. Dismal would most likely do the same thing. Info "The Cowardly Hedgehog" Dismal is one of the worst characters in terms of stats, but makes up for it by starting the game with the Pincushion, Deadhog and Deck of Cards. Unlock :Mysterious Gem - Beat ??? as Dismal. 'Alexandra Roivas' Reference The main character of Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, by Nintendo and Silicon Knights. Similar to Magdalene, Alexandria is referred to by a nickname in-game; Alex. Info "The Guardian of Light" Alexandra is a very well-rounded character, with the same stats as Isaac. She starts the game with the Tome of Eternal Darkness, a useful Activated Item that incurs a random positive effect on the player; it either heals 3 Hearts of health, damages all enemies in the room for 3/4 the damage that the Death Tarot Card causes, raises a random stat by 2 or grants a random Familiar. The latter two effects only last for the current room. Unlock :Chattur'gha's Claw - Beat Isaac as Alexandra. :Xel'lotath's Sigil - Beat ??? as Alexandra. :Ulyaoth's Veil - Beat Satan as Alexandra. :Mantorok's Heart - Beat Loki as Alexandra. 'Daniel' Reference The main character of Amnesia: The Dark Descent by indie company Frictional Games. Info "The Hunted" Daniel's stats are roughly the same as Isaac's, but he has slightly higher speed. He starts the game with The Lantern, a passive item that improves the chances of getting drops from destroyed fires (both regular and Demon) by 25%. Unlock DB730 {C}Would basicly look like a stickman with a red cap like my stickman form Health:2 Speed:2 Tears:2 Damage:2 Range:4 Starting Item:Katana + Number One Unlocked By defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives without taking damage(Will also work if you Defeat the boss with ???) Stuff Unlocked by defeating bosses: Dark Katana:Unlocked by defeating Satan with DB730 Gun:Unlocked by defeating Mom's Heart/It Lives with DB730 Dalton2004 Soul:Unlocked by defeating Isaac with DB730 DB730's Cap:Unlocked by defeating ???/Blue Baby with DB730 Darkheart created by: mistertycho hearts 2 damage 3 speed 3 range 2 tears 1 starting item dark heart : allows you to survive one death but the cost is 2 damage points and 1 speed how to unlock beat the game as judas,eve,???, and issac (can be done by beating mom or mom's heart,or satan etc.) or beat the game holding the book of belial (cannot be done with judas) Achievements and Reward The Fallen is risen beat the game holding the book of belial (cannot be done with judas) milestone : dark heart The League Of Evil beat the game as judas,eve,???,and issac (unlocks darkheart) milestone dark heart or nightmare {C} I over threw master beat satan as darkheart milestone : dark aura I am a God beat the cathadral as darkheart ( must kill issac for achievement) milestone seal of hell info on Dark Heart being one of the most powerful demons in sheol Dark heart was frustrated about how powerful satan was so he thought of a plan and was thinking about going to "overthrow his master" but was ratted out by judas and was killed but was revived by an unknown character and sets off his quest starting from the basement (or celler) 'The Fallen' Captpounce unlock: Die to isaac without doing any damage with a Forget me Now Reference None Info Was a king till his kingdom was attacked and taken by Isaac. Now trapped in the basement he looks for isaac for his Coward revenge. Unlock The Womb: The Blade (ATTACK UP) Sheol: Wrong Turn (Sends you to Cathedral) Cathedral: The Castle (SPEED + DEFENCE UP) The Chest: Castle Treasures (700 cents) The tale: Makes gambling machines get higher chance to roll good in that room and freezes monsters (Reason no Person is due to me not good at making a king, so If added just make him a red coat king with a white under shirt with a beard and crown) 'Susej' made by captpounce Unlock: Use the item Forget Me Now while being i a devil room Reference Counterpart to Jesus (Note that this is indicated by his name "Susej", which is Jesus backwards) Info It is said, that when Jesus went to kill Satan he forgot his past and his soul flew back to heaven, but his body was fooled by Satan and taken control of. Unlock Fooled Heart: Unlocked together with Susej (Fooled Heart makes you have demonic wings that enable flight and increases your damage) The Angle Within: Beat Sheol (Transforms devil items into god items. That means that your wings turn white and your damage is reduced by 1,but speed and HP are increased by one) True Darkness: Beat the Cathedral (Transforms gives 3 soul hearts and 1 damage up plus a Death card) Lost At Heart: Only found in the "I AM ERROR"-Room. VERY RARE. (Turns Isaac into a ghost with and gives you the item Book of Light) The Book of Light: only acquired by getting the item Lost At Heart (changes you from a ghost to a devil, or from a devil to a god) The Hungry Drybones0 Pick up NO health-upgrading items (excluding spirit hearts) over 5 successful runs, which end in The Chest. Reference Over the course of history, there have been millions of starving people. This represents one of them. Info Glass Cannon Tank You CANNOT pick up any health upgrades (Excluding Spirit Hearts) Cannot fight Gluttony. Unlock None. edmund hp 3 dmg 3 range 2 rate2 speed 1 TOTAL:11 reference: edmund is the creator of Isaac(the game) STARTING ITEMS glasses the doodle UNLOCKED BY... fighting and collecting all references WHAT HIS ITEMS DO... glasses:passive.chance of homing shots the doodle:space bar item.captures a enemy on paper.recharge in 6 rooms.can only catch enemys and low on health bosses.doodles get added to the drawings menu